


Crossing the Stage

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had Greenberg/Finstock feels. I hope we see more of them in Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Stage

Finstock watched Greenberg as he walked across the stage diploma in hand. When he reached Finstock he held out his hand for a handshake, instead Finstock patted Greenberg on the head. "Good job kid," Finstock said, trying not to tear up. They'd come a long way even though Greenberg was still as annoying as the first day he met him. He hated to say it, but he'd miss the kid. Greenberg engulfed the Coach in a hug before getting off the stage. This was a great ending to his new beginning.


End file.
